


Under your beautiful skin

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Diary/Journal, Evolution, F/F, Female Friendship, Fox - Freeform, Hypnotism, I put F/F but I'm not sure, Metamorphosis, Shapeshifting, feedbacks on Tumblr, forest, is the narrator a good person ?, make your own opinion, positive, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Original story where a Youtube video improves and changes the lives of two roommates, for the better only.When happiness goes through a change of skin, we sometimes have to accept the part of animal that hides in us.Story in the form of a diary.(translated with Google trad, sorry)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, roommates - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sous ta peau couleur de feu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403164) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 



February 14th.  
\------------ 

Another Valentine's Day which ends with my mother’s disappointed and judgmental text message, who doesn’t understand that you can be happy and single at my age. No big deal, I got used to it. With Kayla, we watched series, devoured everything we could in tacos and M & M’s and it was great. Well, as usual, it was mostly I who ate since K. had a weak stomach and vomited after three bites. However, the day was super good and I even managed to prepare a fabulous hot chocolate. I would have to write down the recipe somewhere, but now I have an intense laziness.  
Tonight is special, I intend to conduct a small experiment on my dear and tender roommate. I've been trying to help her with her anxiety for a while, and I came across a rather interesting YouTube video that is supposed to help you sleep better and relax. Kayla doesn't believe in all this hypnosis and meditation stuff so I'm going to have to be tricky. I’ve planned a special compilation, added to the soft music she listens to fall asleep, we’ll see if it works. I giggle all alone like a moron, K. will wonder what I'm doing. Otherwise, I would have to think about sending other CVs for the next year because otherwise, I could end up with nothing. But before, I go back to watch The Witcher.

February 27th.  
\------------ 

I still managed to sprain myself, believing that a curse surrounded my right ankle. An accident so stupid… : I came back from the supermarket, I sneezed and smack! I tripped against the sidewalk. It only happens to me. Tomorrow, I’ll stay warm in my bed, that's at least the advantage. Speaking of bed, Kayla seems to sleep better for some time ^^ She is more relaxed and smiling, I think it comes from her migraines which are less frequent. Maybe the video really does her good! She didn't realize that I had changed her playlist. She is in better shape and that is nice, proof that my little idea was not bad.  
Ad. I have to tell what just happened, it's way too funny! I was looking for my cell phone and Kayla offered to ring it. She calls me, I hear absolutely nothing and I'm starting to wonder if I didn't leave it on the bus or something. Suddenly, K. stands up, she holds out a finger to tell me to shut up and she goes to my room, to my dresser. My cellphone was there, among the socks! Totally crazy, she managed to hear it vibrate. Suffice to say that she will boast all evening.

March 18th.  
\------------ 

Personally, I don't have much to say, it's pretty calm right now. So I think I'm going to use this journal as a scientific notebook, to record the evolution of my experience. Insert here a mad scientist laugh. Kayla is doing very well and even more than well, she is in great shape. She got back into sport and she eats more meat, I think she likes it more and more, we will have to plan for additional expenses. I don't mind it, I love it but I'm not a big fan of tartare.  
We have set up a little ritual: once a week, we go for a walk in the nearby forest. It forces me to go out, I'm a homebody type, but Kayla likes to wander between the trees. At the moment, she likes to walk a long way barefoot to "feel the ground better", she tends to straighten up and smell the air at full lungs when we are in the woods, I guess it is what we call a return to nature. Even more than at the apartment, she tends to be pensive, in her own bubble. During these times, she sometimes contracts her fingers and plays her nails on the bark of trees. The temperatures are still quite cool but soon the outings will become more pleasant. I would have to clean my sneakers, wading in the mud doesn't do them any good.


	2. Chapter 2

April 03rd.  
\-----------

Marc is an asshole, he gave absolutely nothing for Christine's starting drink and he pulled out to buy the gift. I hate him, I will staple his face with exquisite pleasure. Mum says that he turns me around, that it's a parade of seduction but no thank you, it's not my type. At all. For obvious reasons. But let's go back to Kayla, it's more interesting. I forgot to write it down but I have had the impression that she has changed physically for several weeks. It’s super light but I think her nose is a little thinner, her ears slightly pointed. It makes her look extremely cute. Even her slightly sharp teeth (wow, vampire !) don't spoil anything. Lately, she has looked a bit on reserve. In terms of health, she is on fire, nothing to say about it, she has an ogre's appetite and she is in a good mood but I did feel that something was wrong. She ended up showing me last night : her hair is more numerous, lighter but more numerous. According to her, it started on her arms and legs and on closer inspection, we found that she also had it on her back, right in the back of her kidneys. She hesitates to shave it but I think it would not be a good idea, it is not even ugly. 

April 18th.  
\-----------

It spread all over her back and even on her stomach! From a distance, it's invisible, but in bright light, you can see the slight tawny reflection on her skin, it creates a super fine and soft down, I would be almost jealous. She gave up the idea of shaving, I think she loves to run her hand over her hairs, it will become her pride, I feel it. I tease her a little because it starts to go up in the neck, it will win the jaw but frankly, she is super good in her skin and when she smiles, she is radiant. 

May 09th.   
\-----------

Kayla knows about the video and I was afraid she might get upset but she jumped on my neck to thank me. She told me that I had a great idea and that she had never felt so alive. It's heart-warming, really, and I took advantage of the hug to tease the light tuft of hair on her ears, it's really one of the most adorable parts of her. That and the golden reflections of her eyes. Oh ! The down has become thicker but so soft ... As I predicted, her fur has become her pride and she takes great care of it, she brushes every night and she learns about the best products to use. She told me that when she goes to bed at night, she feels like she has a tail, but I don't believe her. However, we have been going out in the forest for some time, especially now that the weather is nice. To laugh, Kayla walks on all fours when we are sure that nobody will see her. She spins at an impressive speed and she goes away for a few minutes between the trees. Sometimes she comes back with a pine cone, a stone with a fun shape or color. This afternoon, she came back with a dead bird, it surprised her a lot but we laughed. When she is in her world, she sometimes forgets what she is doing, she says that it is the fox that takes over. I love the expression. I would have to thank the creator of the video because he changed my friend’s life.


	3. Chapter 3

May 26th. Video on the narrator's laptop  
\----------------------------------

Small apartment cluttered with books, clothes, magazines and half-empty food packages. Lying in an armchair, a young auburn-haired woman stares at the ceiling, absently playing with one of her ears. Her bare feet hang over the armrest and the sun casts reflections between fire and gold on her skin and the fine hairs that cover it. The image remains fixed for a few seconds because the narrator contemplates her roommate. Then she calls out to her.

\- I want to immortalize our cohabitation. To prove to our children that we were young and pretty. Kayla?

The person concerned does not respond, lost in thought, and her friend must say her first name a second time so that she returns to reality. Her pupils dilate slightly and she turns her head towards the phone with a sheepish smile that lets glimpse of adorable slightly pointed white teeth. Unless it is an optical effect. The fact of being filmed amuses her and she pretends to readjust her worn t-shirt before watching the narrator.

\- Sorry, you said? The neighbor makes chicken, I want it. Chicken ! Chicken !

She hops around taking a big voice of ogress, triggering a laugh on the other side of the phone, she will have to be fed, again.

\- I promise, I'll go buy some after. For the moment, I just want to keep an image of you like that, with MY t-shirt. Thief. Hey, did you put on nail polish? I love the color.

The picture moves a bit when the narrator reaches out to take her friend’s hand, having fun examining her long, dark, shiny nails. As she eats hers, it will probably never be the same but it is not very serious, it does less maintenance. Kayla watches her with a half smile, her head tilted slightly, cascading her hair over her shoulder, it's about time she combed it. It’s the weekend so she’s in relax mode, loose pants and mint chewing gum to hide the fact that she’s been too lazy to brush her teeth. Her gaze is lost in the air for a few seconds then she grabs the phone to put it on the coffee table.

\- Drop it off.

The screen is arranged so that it is now filming the two young women as Kayla slides onto the couch against the narrator, ignoring her petty protests. She has a specific idea in mind and coats herself on her roommate's lap with a pout of a child in need of hugs. It’s almost become a ritual, just like walking in the forest. The young woman lays her head on the knees of her friend and pulls on her t-shirt which is pulled up, revealing a plump hip covered with fur. The narrator's face, half cut by the screen, seems to be blushing and it is with timid gestures that she replaces a wick behind the adorably pointed ear of her roommate.

\- You know you're going to end up putting hairs all over me with your nonsense. You behave like a big cat, Kayla, a fickle big cat that stings all the hot water.  
\- Shh. Pet me.

In advance, Kayla closes her eyes and curls up on the sofa while a hand rests on her hair to gently stroke it. The back and forth movement is gradually made more assured, the fingertips coming to touch the neck or the temple while continuing the caresses. If it was a cat, it looks like it purrs but in this case, difficult to put a precise word on the noise of pleasure that vibrates in the throat of Kayla. The narrator soon begins to tickle her behind the ears, visibly feeling the same quiet joy as her friend. The latter smiles by contracting her fingers, wiggles slightly to guide the movements on her scalp. The minutes go by and the moment is ready for drowsiness, the caresses become more spaced out while Kayla seems to be asleep. The hand of the narrator goes down to her cheekbone, caressing the fluffy cheek. That's when the sleeper opens her eyes, her yellow pupils reflecting the light for a brief moment. She half-opens her mouth and gives a teasing lick on the fingers of her roommate who jumps, surprised, then bursts out laughing.

\- You are stupid !

She wipes her hand and pushes her friend away to bend over and end the video before her cell phone runs out of battery.


	4. Chapter 4

June 19th.  
\-----------  
Just for fun, I want to tell you about what happened last night because it was super weird. Before I forget, I found a small job at an ice cream parlor over the weekend so it will allow me to make money. If, in addition, I can eat a few free sorbets , it will be beneficial. But let's go back to my story. It was at night and I was sleeping pretty well when I heard my room’s door creak (I really have to add oil, it sounds like a horror movie). I open my eyes and I realize that Kayla is coming in and I immediately think of a sleepwalking crisis, even if she never did. She approaches slowly, on all fours on the ground and her large eyes have an almost creepy glow in the dark. I do not move an inch and watch her slowly approach the bed, without even daring to withdraw my hand which hangs over the mattress. Kayla stops, sniffs my hand for a long time and I think I see her run her tongue over her lips. But finally, she just licks my nails and lies on the floor. A few seconds later, she is already sleeping, but I had a little more trouble. Anyway, this morning I told her (she was surprised to have slept on the floor) but she doesn't remember anything. I guess it counts as a sleepwalking attack.

August 10th.  
\-----------  
It's hot, so hot! I only want to stay cool in the apartment but Kayla does not agree. Right now, we spend more time between the trees than between walls, I think she has a hard time leaving the woods. She agrees to come back later and later and even if I like her a lot, there are times when I get a little annoyed. At least we're in the shade so I'm not going to complain. There, I'm writing leaning against a tree and my roommate has just returned after at least half an hour alone. She is grooming and I realize that her fur has become so thick that she does not bother to put on clothes, except on rare occasions. In fact, it doesn't look like she's naked, I don't feel embarrassed, and neither does she.  
Probably to be forgiven for dragging me outside, Kayla just lay down at my feet but as I write, I can't scratch her head. Casually, I glance at her and I can't resist the urge to follow the line of her nose to tease the tip, dark and slightly rough. The changes of the past few months are visible now, from the curvature of her back to the skeleton of her face, including her slender ears and slit pupils. But I’m getting lost and I have no more blood in my legs, it’s time to go back.


	5. Chapter 5

August, 10th, Late at night.  
\------------------------

I'm completely drunk! We played the game of shots while watching X-men First class: Prof X puts his fingers on his temple, a shot! I'm devastated, worst idea of my life but it was funny! We laughed throughout the film, the neighbors even shouted. Kayla fell asleep like a sledgehammer, but I'm not sleepy. I watch her snoring, it's funny. She is curled up into a ball and she is very small, she looks like a kitten that we want to pet. This is what is crazy with her, she is constantly changing! It’s not that she is getting smaller but in fact if, a little, it’s as if she could get smaller or bigger depending on her mood. When she wakes up, she stretches back to her normal size and she relaxes her paws with her fingers, it's super crazy. Sometimes she walks but she prefers to stay on all fours, halfway between two states. I realized that in fact, I saw her as a vixen-like woman but that I was all wrong! She has become a vixen who can turn into a woman and she is so much more fulfilled now. I’ve never seen her smile so much in my life and she’s become so beautiful, sometimes I am intimidated when I see her because she is more than beautiful, she is divine. I didn’t say it earlier, but when she’s in the forest and the sun breaks through the branches to light up her red limbs with thousands of flamboyant glares, I’m almost jealous. But I prefer to watch over her because I like being her protector, she trusts me. In fact, I'm a human taking care of a goddess, it's completely clear now! Kayla, the great deity vixen. Who snores. She just gave a super funny growl, I refrain from laughing because I mustn't wake her up. When she dreams, she wrinkles the tip of her nose, it's adorable. It's been a long time since we decided not to see anyone, I feel so privileged, as if I was the only one to have access to a treasure. I love to stroke her fur, run my hand from her head to her legs, following the hollows of her back then sliding on her white belly. She always has funny reactions. But my favorite thing above all is to admire her face, because it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life my life my life. Especially her eyes, they are yellow like.... something yellow and pretty, and so big! Sometimes when she looks me straight in the eye, I lose track and I can't remember what I was thinking. I think she saw that it troubled me, it amuses her. She has so much joy in living now. Kayla, I like to think it's a little bit thanks to me that you're doing better, but frankly, I wonder if I'm not the one who is the most gifted. In fact, I'm super tired, I'm going to sleep. Pff ... we had to swallow at least 20 shots, I’m so drunk ...

August 11st.  
\------------

I want to die ... what made me play this stupid game? And write ! It must be the less hard version of "I sent texts while being drunk" I should rip the last pages but I think it will make me laugh to read them again in a few years. For the moment, I mainly want an ice bath, I'm dying of heat. When I woke up, I realized that I had collapsed like a mass on the sofa and that Kayla had disappeared. She never ran away so I didn't worry too much, especially when I heard noise in the next room. I realize that I often forget the scientific aspect, that I tell the story of an experiment, which is why I have not observed if my roommate has had better alcohol consumption in recent months. In any case, she looked as fresh as usual, sitting on the ground with a piece of meat in her hands. She didn't notice me right away, busy licking the juice on her fingers with care but when she looked up, she didn't seem to recognize me. She frowned and rolled up her upper lip to show her white teeth. I think she groaned so I put my hands up in the air as a sign of appeasement, maybe she had a hangover. Anyway, she calmed down and came to rub my legs to apologize. Whether she wanted to eat me or not, I think there is only one conclusion: stop drinking. Never again.


	6. Chapter 6

October 13rd.  
\-------------

Almost Halloween but I don't think Kayla will want to go on a candy tour this year. Too bad, she has a costume all found and absolutely sensational. To tell the truth, I think she remains quite shy about her changes, it's been so long since she has seen anyone… I realize that I have never talked about her tail yet but I will not , because she told me it was something very personal. So, I will respect her choice. It’s not the most important thing anyway.  
When I said she told me, it was a while ago because she no longer speaks. She no longer finds it useful, much like standing up. It's not disturbing, we learned to communicate without words, she knows very well how to make me understand what she wants. I still don’t know what does the fox say but she has her own language and it's crystal clear. It's all about the way she moves, the modulations of her growling voice, the movement of her red ears or the sparkle teasing in her golden eyes. It’s nice to say that we found our modus operandi, something that belongs only to us. It’s not much different from private jokes.  
It is getting colder and colder and yet Kayla finds it increasingly difficult to want to return to the apartment. She even stays in the woods for the night, even though I was not comfortable at first. I guess I have a hard time letting her be independent, I want to be able to protect her from everything, which is stupid. It is obvious that little by little, she will want to move away for good, she makes her life. But she knows that she will always have a place in my heart and I feel that it is mutual.

December 22nd.  
\-------------

For the past two days, Kayla has been in the woods despite my insistent calls and even if I try to take it upon myself, I ended up worrying. I stood with my feet in the mud for a long time and night had already fallen long ago when she agreed to point the tip of her nose. To tell the truth, it scared me super. It was dark and she suddenly popped up to jump on me, her eyes shining like two bright moons under the light of my cell phone. I screamed as I fell to the ground and she collapsed with all her weight on me before standing up with an amused look. We laughed for sure, but I quickly went back warm with her to find the comfort of the apartment and give her meat. You never know, maybe she wanted to devour me, hahaha. In any case, she was in a good mood, maybe the wild life does her good. Once showered, I settled on my bed and she jumped on it to join me. We wanted to watch series but the episode was pretty lousy and Kayla was teasing. I read on the Internet that winter was a special time for foxes but I can't remember why. In any case, she was absolutely not interested in Netflix, she preferred to settle on me to purr like a big red cat. I had to resign myself to leaving the series in the background only because K. had slipped her muzzle on my neck and her warm breath tickled me. I caressed her back and closed my eyes to feel the softness under my fingers but also the pulsations of her heart which was beating hard. She started to lick and then chew my lobe and it made me laugh ...  
The next day she went back into the woods and I think I saw two other foxes watching her from a distance. Maybe she found a group to join, that would be good news. I scratched her between the ears before she spun between the trees and even though I know we're going to see each other again soon, I felt my heart tighten slightly. But it does not matter, I do not intend to operate the same metamorphosis but the link between us is too strong for it to end like that. We are roommates and friends. I’m so happy for the past few months and how she has flourished. Thank you, creator of the video. But I have to stop writing and focus on the file I have to return for early January. Procrastination will kill me.

Kayla ...

**Author's Note:**

> The video exists : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeyRH6GLKnk&lc=z23py3vgjzq4hlnfzacdp431e0skt3h2nylyyyihdatw03c010c.1577833404297209
> 
> Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories


End file.
